How I Joined the Teen Titans
by Saravv75
Summary: The story of Elaine Jones AKA Snow Leopard.Figure out how Snow ended up with the Titans! By the way: STUPID CRUDMUNCHING DOC MANAGER KEEPS TAKING MY WORDS AWAY FROM THE STORY! MEEEEEEEEH! I hope you can still enjoy my story about Snow though ;w; Rated T for safety
1. The Bad Beginning

I sat on the couch staring at the TV. At least 900 goddamn channels and nothing was on.I was home by myself for at least 6 parents said they were going out to by food.I couldn't possibly be gone this long.I walked over to the phone and dialed my mom's cell number again.

_Beep beep beep beep "I can't answer the phone right now please leave a message after the beep"_

I began to tear up as I heard a beep.

"Mom? Dad? Please call me back...I'm 've been gone for hours..." I ended the message and hung the phone back up.

I was afraid that something might've happened to ears wilted like flowers as I cried silently on the 's right,my ears I haven't explained enough about name is Elaine Jones,and i'm a freak.I have unnatural attachments that should only be born on an animal.

As you would guess,my life was a train wreck.i tried to hide my unusual attachments at school but it's quite hard to hide ears that are attached to the top of your head with just a it does hurt with that hairband on.

I didn't have friends,I don't even think my parents liked me.I crawled around the house out of boredom,waiting for my parents' return.I came into my dining room and leaped onto the ,that was on of my other 'perks'.

I have many abilities that make me even more of a the fact I can shoot liquid ice from my hands and freeze things makes it even that's not the the table was a my parents. It read:

_Dear Elaine_

_Your a 're sick of dealing with you so we packed up and moved the time you've found this note,we're long lied to you so you wouldn't throw a tantrum like the strange child you are.  
_

_Good Bye Forever  
_

_Mother and Father  
_

I stared in disbelief at the note I threw it in the air and froze ,I broke it into millions of tiny,melting ice shards.I growled.I had nothing now.I threw a solid ice shard right into the TV screen,making it wanted to leave me for death.

I nearly roared like a lion smashing everything in the house.I was more than angry about this.I was own parents didn't even want me.I stopped and looked at the destruction around to my knees,I sobbed out loud.

This was life was wasn't my fault that I was born that way.I continued to sob as I stood up.I needed to leave this place I needed to leave behind my disgusting life.I dashed out the door on all fours(Another 'perk' of mine) running from my memories.I ran as fast as a cheetah.I didn't know where I was going I just went with it.

-Months later-

I had been traveling the states for a few months now.I was able keep myself hydrated and fed,even if the food was thrown out.I didn't have a choice did I? I didn't have a wallet to keep money in,or pockets.I walked down a rocky path.

It lead upward and it became hard to climb on my instead I unsheathed my claws -which I rarely ever did- and began to climb.I was reaching the summit of the path,I could tell by the way it I reached the top,I looked into the distance.

I remembered this place from the place was called Jump I heard about all the crazy stuff that happened here,I knew it was a perfect place to were crimes to be fought,heroes to with unnatural powers was normal here.

For in what seemed like forever,I smiled.I was about to walk toward it but realized the path ended in a was crashed up against the bottom of the water gave me an idea.

I thrusted my hands forward,liquid ice forming into a path of thick ice.I skated down the path,extending it as I went along,crossing the water that separated me from the place I belonged."Woohoo!" I exclaimed as I skated down the ice.

I looked across from myself at a small was odd about had what I assumed to be a home in the shape of a large 'T' built on it.

_Who the heck would live in a gigantic T? _I wondered,not expecting an answer the I would soon receive...

As I neared land I formed the path of ice in front of me into a ramp.I gained enough momentum to skate off of the ramp,over the remaining water,and on the top of a building built near the oceanic area.I watched as my recently-created ice path began to melt away due to the harsh sunlight of the day.

I began to leap across rooftops,exploring the city from a bird's eye was quite a large city.I decided to just live on top of the roofs where the view was beautiful.I settled down on a rather large roof area,looking down on the city.

I thought back to the horrible things that happened months ago.I was maybe now i'd be appreciated.I closed my eyes and relaxation did not last long ears perked up at the sound of an explosion,followed by menacing laughter.

I stared down at the streets of the city to see some dude in a weird suit shooting lights from his must've been a villain.I hesitated a moment.I never saved anyone before because nobody has ever needed saving where I came from.

My instincts told me that I should defeat this idiot.I roared and immediately sprang into action,falling from the rooftops down towards my prey.I landed right on top of him.

"What in the-" I unsheathed my claws and scratched at his yelled out and knocked me off.

"Tell me now,do you see a bright,white light?" He taunted me,shooting a ray of light at me.  
I dashed out of the way and knelt down.

"He's one of those villains..." I groaned."Nothing a little ice can't handle." I grinned and shot liquid ice at this idiot,freezing his whole body,creating a thicker layer to keep him from escaping.

"You know,for a doctor,you aren't very _bright._Hah,see I can make light-based puns too if I want." I teased as the police hauled the freaky guy's dusting myself off for no apparent reason,I suddenly heard were people crowded around,cheering for me.

I beamed at them all.

"Ah,it was nothing." I said,trying to be they stopped cheering I was all alone again.I sighed,and boosted my self up to the rooftops again.I clung to the edge of the roof and I reached the top,instead of seeing only the gray pavement,I saw a mask was on the face of a teenage boy.

Behind that boy,were four other teenagers.I tilted my head as they stared at me.

"Hi?"

art/How-I-Met-The-Teen-Titans-Chapter-1-321580503 Go here for non-missing words.


	2. The Happy Ending

" Uh . . . Hi? "

" Hello. Me and my teammates noticed you took down Doctor Light. " The masked teen said.

" Ah, that was nothing. "

" Nothing? " The green boy questioned. " We can' t even take him down that fast! That was cool, dude! "

The green boy seemed hyper. I smiled.

" Thanks. " I said.

" We haven' t seen you here before. Where do you live? " The boy with the mask questioned. I blinked at him, then stared down.

" Oh. . . I'm sorry. " He apologized in a sympathetic tone.

" It' s fine. . . You didn' t know. " I replied.

" You do not have a home? " The floating red-haired girl asked. I shook my head.

" That is dreadful! You must not sleep on the lonely streets! " She shouted concernedly.

" Calm down, Starfire. " The masked boy said.

" Oh, I am sorry, Robin. It is just sorrowful to meet such an unfortunate friend. " Starfire apologized.

" Friend? " I whispered.

" What's wrong? " Robin asked.

" I' ve never had any friends before. . . My parents didn't even like me. They abandoned me. . . Left me for dead. " I sighed and tears welled up in my eyes.

" That' s terrible. . . " The green boy said with a sad and serious tone in his voice. I felt confused. I never knew there were such nice people here.

" What' s your name? " Robin asked me. I thought a moment. I was starting a new life as a hero, right? I needed a hero name then.

" Snow Leopard. Who are you? " I asked them.

" I'm Robin, That' s Starfire, She' s Raven, He' s Beast Boy, and He' s Cyborg. "

" It was nice meeting you all. Thanks for your sympathy. I hope i' ll see you guys again. " I said beginning to turn away.

" Wait! " Robin shouted after me. I looked at him,wondering what he wanted.

" You don't have a home anymore? " He asked.

" Not since a few months ago, no. " I answered. " Why do you care? "

" Do you, ya know, want to stay with us for a day or two? " Robin asked kindly.  
I looked at him, knowing my eyes were sparkling.

" You don't think I' m a freak? " I asked in disbelief.

" Well. . . " He motioned toward his team. I smiled.

" I'd love to spend a day or two where you guys live. Thank you. " I smiled.

" Cool! " Beast Boy exclaimed.

" Glorious! " Starfire shouted with glee.

" Well Alright! " Cyborg chimed in.

" Eh. . . Nice to have you. " Raven said looking away from me. Rae didn' t seem like the friendly kind of person, but I knew we'd be able to get along at some point.

We walked across the rooftops until we came to the edge of the city, where I had first began my journey here. Beast Boy shape shifted into a pterodactyl, Raven and Starfire flew, Starfire had picked up Robin, and Beast Boy had picked up Cyborg.

" Can you fly? " Starfire asked. I shook my head.

" It' s ok, I can freeze the water and get across from there. " I assured them. They nodded and took off toward the island with the T shaped building. I froze the water the same way I did when I skated here. I did the same as before and arrived at the island shortly after my new friends.

The building seemed bigger up close then from far away. We all walked into the tower.

" This. " Robin began. " Is Titans Tower. " I walked through the large hall that lead to a staircase.

" This place is huge. " I whispered.

Everyone began to head up the staircase. Naturally, I followed. We walked down the hall. There were 7 different doors. Raven' s Room, Beast Boy' s Room, Cyborg' s room, Starfire' s room, Robin' s room, and then two empty rooms. At the end of the hall was a large door. It slid open to reveal a huge main room.

" Whoa. " I stared around the rec room. " It's bigger on the inside. . . "

I plopped down on the couch shaped like half a doughnut. I felt honored to sleep even one night at such an amazing place.

" So, do you like it? " Beast Boy asked.

" Like it? I love it! " I exclaimed hopping up from the couch. " How' d you guys buy this beauty? "

" We built it. " Robin replied.

" Together. " Cyborg finished.

" You people never cease to amaze me. " I walked into the kitchen and stared at a strange machine i had never seen before. Curiously, I pressed the red button and a plate of waffles automatically flung out of the machine.

" Am I dead? Because this place is _HEAVEN_." I said in awe.

_No one's POV_

" She really likes it here. " Beast Boy chuckled.

" I'm not surprised. She hasn't had a home for months. " Robin said, smiling at Snow' s frantic acts of amazement. " I' m considering asking her to join. "

" Is this a Game Station 2? ? ? " Snow asked.

" Yeah! " Beast Boy exclaimed jumping out in front of her. " I got Mega Monkeys 5 and 6 if you wanna play? " He asked hopefully.

" Play!? Of course I want to play! " She exclaimed. With that, Beast Boy and Snow launched an all-night gaming session of Mega Monkeys 5 and 6.

The next morning, The other Titans found Snow on the ground, still holding the Game Station controller while Beast Boy was on the couch with his thumbs clicking the buttons on his controller frantically, even though he was asleep.

_Snow' s POV_

I opened my eyes slowly and began to stretch while yawning. Me and Beast Boy must have fallen asleep playing Mega Monkeys 5 and 6 the night before.

" Alright, you two get u- " We all heard an alarm go off.

" Titans, trouble! " Robin shouted, rushing to what seemed to be a computer. I followed them to the computer groggily to see what the trouble was. Some giant purple slime thing showed up on the screen.

" Plasmus. " The group said at the same time.

" Titans! Go! " Robin shouted. Everyone ran for the door.

" Uh. . . Can I come, too? " I asked hopefully. Robin and Beast Boy turned to me smiling and nodding at the same time.

" Yes! " I exclaimed following the team out of the door.

We headed downtown where destruction was being caused by a giant slime ball. I spotted many uprooted pipes that leaked a small amount of green sewage. Robin threw one of his bird-a-rang things which managed to hurt Plasmus' arm forcing it to drop the pipe.

" Titans! Go! " Robin commanded. All of us jumped down from the building we stood atop of and went into battle with a giant sewage eater. The battle went on for quite sometime. Finally, i' d had enough.

" EAT ICE! " I shouted at Plasmus. I froze the slime encasing the man and broke right through it, leaving the man inside to lay on the ground asleep. I stared down at him. The Titans gathered around me.

" That was great! " Robin exclaimed.

" Woo! Go Snow! " Beast Boy cheered.

" You have shown much potential in your fight, friend Snow Leopard. " Starfire complimented.

" Good job. " Raven said in her monotone voice.

" You go girl! " Cyborg exclaimed.

I smiled. These people were amazing. They were like family.

-Later That Day-

" Thanks alot guys, really. Everything you' ve done for me has been great. I hope i' ll get to see you guys again. " I was ready to exit when Robin grabbed my shoulder.

" Snow. . . Me and the team talked it over and we decided. . . " He brought out a communicator and held it out to me. " You would make a great addition to the team. "

I couldn' t believe this. I stared up at Robin in disbelief.

" You guys really want me to stay. . . ? " I asked. They nodded. I jumped up and down, unable to contain my excitement and squealed, hugging them all together.

" You guys are the best! " I exclaimed.

" And. . . " Robin began. " We' ve got one more surprise for you. " The titans lead me down the hall and opened up one of them empty rooms. It wasn' t empty anymore though. It was decorated in an ice themed way.

" Oh my god. . . " I said closing my mouth with both hands. My own room. Just the way I wanted it.

" You guys. . . You've been a better family then my parents had ever been. " I told them thankfully. " Thank you so much. " I nearly brake into tears as I write this.

That was how it all started. I joined the Teen Titans just like that. They took me in as a family. And i am grateful. Oh, looks like trouble. I gotta get going. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. . .

**"I wish I could cross my arms**  
**And cross your mind 'cause I believe**  
**You'd unfold your paper heart**  
**And wear it on your sleeve**

**All my life I wish I broke mirrors**  
**Instead of promises**  
**'Cause all I see is a shattered conscience**  
**Staring right back at me**

**I wish I had covered all my tracks completely**  
**'Cause I'm so afraid**  
**Is that the light at the far end of the tunnel**  
**Or just the train?**

**Lift your arms, only Heaven knows**  
**Where the danger grows and it's safe to say**  
**There's a bright light up ahead**  
**And help is on the way, help is on the way**

**I forget the last time I felt brave**  
**I just recall insecurity**  
**'Cause it came down like a tidal wave**  
**And sorrow swept over me**

**Depression, please cut to the chase**  
**And cut a long story short**  
**Oh, please be done, how much longer**  
**Can this drama afford to run?**

**Fate looks sharp, severs all my ties**  
**And breaks whatever doesn't bend**  
**But sadly then, all my heavy hopes**  
**Just pull me back down again**

**I forget the last time I felt brave**  
**I just recall insecurity**  
**'Cause it came down like a tidal wave**  
**And sorrow swept over me**

**Then I was given grace and love**  
**I was blind but now I can see**  
**'Cause I found a new hope from above**  
**And courage swept over me**

**It hurts just to wake up**  
**Whenever you're wearing thin**  
**Alone on the outside**  
**So tired of looking in**

**The end is uncertain**  
**And I've never been so afraid**  
**But I don't need a telescope**  
**To see that there's hope**  
**And that makes me feel brave"**

**_END_**

_I want to thank YoshiStash for helping me fix the missing words problem with his advice. it' s really going to help from now on. This chapter should be missing-word-free. I hope you guys liked it! The song wat the end was what I think to be Snow's theme. It kind of tells the story of her life. It's called Tidal Wave by Owl City and IT' S AWESOME YOU SHOULD GO LISTEN TO IT NAO!  
_

_The End x3_


End file.
